japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Unshō Ishizuka (106 VA titles) † #Hiromi Tsuru (90 VA titles) † #Shin'ichirō Miki (55 VA titles) #Keiji Fujiwara (41 VA titles) #Takahiro Sakurai (41 VA titles) #Ikue Ōtani (40 VA titles) #Toshiyuki Morikawa (40 VA titles) #Katsuyuki Konishi (38 VA titles) #Kōichi Yamadera (38 VA titles) #Akio Ōtsuka (34 VA titles) #Maaya Sakamoto (34 VA titles) #Rina Satō (34 VA titles) #Megumi Hayashibara (33 VA titles) #Romi Park (33 VA titles) #Takehito Koyasu (33 VA titles) #Megumi Toyoguchi (32 VA titles) #Ryōtarō Okiayu (32 VA titles) #Tōru Ōkawa (32 VA titles) #Kenichi Ogata (31 VA titles) #Rie Kugimiya (30 VA titles) #Tomokazu Seki (30 VA titles) #Akira Ishida (29 VA titles) #Tomomichi Nishimura (29 VA titles) #Wataru Takagi (29 VA titles) #Yūji Ueda (29 VA titles) #Kana Hanazawa (28 VA titles) #Kappei Yamaguchi (28 VA titles) #Yukiko Iwai (28 VA titles) #Fumihiko Tachiki (27 VA titles) #Kenta Miyake (27 VA titles) #Kentarō Itō (27 VA titles) #Miyuki Sawashiro (27 VA titles) #Yūko Kaida (27 VA titles) #Eri Kitamura (26 VA titles) #Hōchū Ōtsuka (26 VA titles) #Hiroki Tōchi (25 VA titles) #Hisao Egawa (25 VA titles) #Hōko Kuwashima (25 VA titles) #Kazuhiko Inoue (25 VA titles) #Masashi Ebara (25 VA titles) #Hiroshi Naka (24 VA titles) #Jun Fukuyama (24 VA titles) #Minami Takayama (24 VA titles) #Noriaki Sugiyama (24 VA titles) #Rikiya Koyama (24 VA titles) #Tesshō Genda (24 VA titles) #Daisuke Ono (23 VA titles) #Hiroshi Kamiya (23 VA titles) #Kana Ueda (23 VA titles) #Kazuki Yao (23 VA titles) #Kazuya Nakai (23 VA titles) #Kikuko Inoue (23 VA titles) #Kotono Mitsuishi (23 VA titles) #Mamoru Miyano (23 VA titles) #Tetsu Inada (23 VA titles) #Yūki Kaji (23 VA titles) #Hiroki Yasumoto (22 VA titles) #Jūrōta Kosugi (22 VA titles) #Katsuhisa Hōki (22 VA titles) #Mika Kanai (22 VA titles) #Sayaka Ōhara (22 VA titles) #Kenji Hamada (21 VA titles) #Mamiko Noto (21 VA titles) #Nana Mizuki (21 VA titles) #Nobuyuki Hiyama (21 VA titles) #Yasunori Matsumoto (21 VA titles) #Yuriko Yamaguchi (21 VA titles) #Chō (20 VA titles) #Daisuke Namikawa (20 VA titles) #Junichi Suwabe (20 VA titles) #Kenji Utsumi (20 VA titles) † #Mitsuki Saiga (20 VA titles) #Miyu Irino (20 VA titles) #Ryōka Yuzuki (20 VA titles) #Ryōko Shiraishi (20 VA titles) #Yui Horie (20 VA titles) #Yūichi Nakamura (20 VA titles) #Banjō Ginga (19 VA titles) #Daisuke Sakaguchi (19 VA titles) #Jōji Nakata (19 VA titles) #Kana Asumi (19 VA titles) #Kanae Itō (19 VA titles) #Kōsuke Toriumi (19 VA titles) #Mitsuo Iwata (19 VA titles) #Toshihiko Seki (19 VA titles) #Yumi Tōma (19 VA titles) #Atsuko Tanaka (18 VA titles) #Ayako Kawasumi (18 VA titles) #Hiroaki Hirata (18 VA titles) #Ken'yū Horiuchi (18 VA titles) #Kōji Ishii (18 VA titles) #Masaya Onosaka (18 VA titles) #Nobuo Tobita (18 VA titles) #Rica Matsumoto (18 VA titles) #Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (18 VA titles) #Shizuka Itō (18 VA titles) #Yasuyuki Kase (18 VA titles) #Akeno Watanabe (17 VA titles) #Kenji Nojima (17 VA titles) #Masaharu Satō (17 VA titles)